Next Go Round
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: request story; Dark Damon. Damon can't stand to listen to Elena and Stefan make love anymore. LEMON


_a/n: this is a request story that's been a work in progress for a bit. I'm so sorry that I took so long to finish this. It's been a while since I got to write Dark Damon and I felt that after all the Valentines romance that's been going around it was time to revisit this._

_p.s. can be read pre Stelena break up or as if they are back together now._

_Dedicate to VampireDiaries Addict for wanting Damon to just lose it on Elena one more time._

Damon threw back the glass of alcohol, relishing in the burn as it went down his throat. The pain was refreshing to feel after the anger and complete jealousy currently swimming in his veins. Ever since Elena had taken to spending the night he'd slowly felt the darkness of fury he'd worked so hard to ward off come back. Even now, she was just a few feet above him, tangled between the sheets with his baby brother. Couldn't she see what this was doing to him? Couldn't she tell that with each moan, each orgasm, each caress he imagined she handed over to Stefan, killed him a little more. Every moment she was with him twisted the metaphorical knife in his heart.

He damned his super hearing and tried to block out her loud moans of pleasure as she came again. What he wouldn't give to have her scream his name like that. Another drink was poured and he stalked over to the fireplace, stoking it with rough jabs. He would not spend another night laying in bed listening to her cum for someone else. He would not stoop so low as to lay there and touch himself, pretending it was her. Not tonight. Tonight he would sit down here, play loud rock music and drink until he couldn't think anymore. So what if they wanted peace and quiet? Maybe they should find somewhere else to make their excuse for love.

He took slight comfort in the fact that he knew this Salvatore would not only please her, but ruin her for any other man or vampire for the rest of her life. With a curse he collapsed on the couch and settled back into the cushions, his eyes steel blue at the moment and focused hard on the wall. He would not look up at the roof and imagine what she was doing, he would not picture himself stalking up the stairs and breaking his brothers neck just for the hell of it and he certainly would not close his eyes to listen to the beats of her heart. It surprised him when his ears picked up the fact that mostly everything had gone silent. Just to make sure, he leaned forward and turned the music down. Yes, they'd definitely finished for the night.

He sighed in relief and finished his drink. If only the silence meant that he could sleep.

Elena waited until Stefan had fallen asleep before sneaking out of bed. She was careful to miss any squeaky floorboards as she found her thong and slipped from the room, making sure to keep the door open only a sliver enough to squeeze through. The hallway light was on, as well as the chandelier over the stairs which told her that Damon was awake. Her heart sped up instantly at just the thought of him, but she turned from the low sound of music and went to the bathroom. It wasn't the first time she'd crept through the house half naked, and it probably wouldn't be the last. She moved fast though, just incase Damon was upstairs.

When she was in the safety of the bathroom, she shut the door and locked it. Damon and Stefan's robes hung on the back and she found herself reaching out to feel the white terry cloth. She wasn't entirely sure what it was that compelled her to pull Damon's from its hook and slip into it, but any thoughts slipped from her mind as his smell enveloped her. His body wash, his cologne, his aftershave, the natural smell that was just Damon invaded her senses and she leaned against the counter to absorb the essence of forbidden fruit that she knew she could never have. It was like a sick new way of fantasizing, imagining his hands on every inch of her skin that his scent touched her. It wasn't until she was halfway down the stairs that she broke herself from the fantasy and saw darkness cloud over Damon's expression.

She was in a world of trouble, but she couldn't turn and run back up the stairs.

Damon stood from the couch, his hand tightening around the glass until it was almost at its breaking point. He heard the first crack and set it down, his eyes never leaving her. Perhaps this was a sick dream his conscious was playing on him. She looked at him, her eyes clear and he saw her hesitate on the final step before moving into the den completely. Neither of them spoke, locked in a staredown that he wouldn't break first. He couldn't break it first, because if he did he would slam her up against the wall and fuck her until she couldn't remember Stefan's name, nevermind her own. The heartbeat he'd been trying to ignore upstairs was right here, pounding in his ears now and he felt himself taking a step forward. That was when he caught sight of the dark blue embroidered 'D' on the collar of the robe she was wearing.

His final string on control snapped and he rushed in front of her, grabbing the lapels of her robe, _his _robe and shaking her slightly. "What are you doing down here?"

She gasped, wrapping her fingers tightly around his wrists in a fetal attempt to get him to release her. "Damon, please."

He knew that tone, recognized it as the one she used to get her way, the one that normally would have made his touch soften and his eyes return to the light blue she found mesmerizing instead of the almost black they were now. "Don't." he growled, shaking his head and pulling her tight against him.

"Please." She very nearly whimpered, clutching him tighter.

He thought she meant for him to stop, but really she wanted more. There was something about this side of him that scared and excited her to within an inch of her sanity. Said sanity was screaming at her to run from the room and hide in the warm, safe sheets of Stefan's bed. Something else altogether ordered her to stay just where she was, exactly how she was. Being at Damon Salvatore's mercy was not her particular idea of a good time, but at the moment she'd never felt herself more turned on. His scent was so much stronger now and she could feel the warmth from his body calling to her. She wanted to be scared, wanted to be terrified of him. She wanted to be disgusted, even repulsed at the look in his eyes, the look that made her feel more like a goddess than a piece of meat to fought over.

"Please what?" he nearly yelled, shoving her against the wall.

"I don't know." She gasped, feeling his cool fingers slide across her bare stomach, not sure if the robe had fallen open on its own accord or if he'd loosened it with his talented fingers. Fingers, that were currently massaging their way down her side, over to the inside of her thigh and rubbing gently over the fabric of her panties.

"You can't tell me you don't want this." He said, noticing just how aroused she was for him. The smell would have done it, proven it to him alone if it weren't for the growing wetness beneath his fingers.

"I don't." she gasped, shaking her head, clinging to his bare shoulders.

He took her answer in the expectant way, needing to get away from her before he hurt her, before he did something he would regret. With a curse, he pushed away from the wall, bringing her with him. "Give me this back." He said through gritted teeth, pulling the robe from her body so she turned completely around.

He caught sight of her ass, of her bare back and realized that other than the excuse of a thong she was wearing, she was completely naked. The fact that she had come down her to taunt him only enraged him more. "Damon?"

His name on her lips in such a innocent voice calmed him little. In fact, it only added fuel to fire, he knew just how innocent she really was. "I suggest you leave before I take you."

She shivered at his words, her arms going over her chest to hide herself. It was no use, Damon had already seen her, probably knew every inch of her body thanks to Katherine, but that didn't mean she had the guts to stand there on display for him. "You don't mean that."

"Oh, don't I?" he took her dare for what it meant to him and tossed the robe to the ground, rushing her against the bookcase.

This time she cried out as the shelves dug into her back, but he didn't care. He wouldn't care, he couldn't care. Caring is what had started all this to begin with. It was the problem, she'd known it and he knew it. Loving Elena was not something wise to do, so he would fuck her and get all the love out of his system before it was too late and he couldn't rid himself of her. She gasped as his fingers hooked in the string at the side of her hip and tore it, baring her entire body for his eyes to feast over. She knew it was useless to try and cover herself now, but she tried anyway. In rebellion, he wrapped his fingers around her wrists and held them against the shelf, ignoring her curse of displeasure.

Soon enough, every sound she made would be in pleasure.

He held her arms up with one hand, her body up with the pressure of his hips rocking against hers as he quickly slid the black, silk pajama pants down to the floor. Until now he'd been the perfect definition of Damon; soft and hard. Now, he was just hard. Hard skin, hard muscles, hard eyes, hard hands. She shivered under his touch, finally picking up the lyrics of the song he'd left playing.

_I wanna do it till the sun comes up_

_Till we're both so good and sweaty we can't stand up_

_I wanna do it till we're both about to drop_

_As long as we're caught in together we're never gonna stop._

She gasped as he slid into her without warning, her insides adjusting to him as quickly as they could as he pulled out, only to slam back into her. A few books fell from the top shelf as the bookcase rattled from the duress it was under. She could feel the wood ledges cutting into her back, but she couldn't think about that at the moment. Whatever the hell Damon was doing with his fingers now felt too damn good for her to care about silly things like bruises. Her nails dug into his shoulder, cutting new crescent marks into his skin as minutely older ones healed. She hadn't even realized he'd released her hands until she heard his curse from the slight pleasured pain and noticed the faint trace of blood under her nails. He pulled her from the bookcase, allowing a few more books to hit the ground.

_Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down_

_Hold on here we go_

_Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out_

_Round and round we go_

_Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down_

_Up and down we go_

_Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round_

_Round and round we go_

She landed on a desk then, her back finding the surface to rest against as he laid her down, pulling her knees up to a new angle as he thrust into her. The rock track pounded louder in her head as her blood rushed through her veins. They moved to the dark beats, a primal dance of pleasure of pain. Damon wanted her to feel, something- anything for him besides the pity he imagined she felt every time she was around him. Elena was torn between wanting him to be gentle, needing him to stay rough. This was Damon she was with, it wasn't Stefan. If she wanted gentle, if she wanted safe she would never have come down the stairs. She would never have put his robe on to begin with. The muscles in her body clenched around him, holding him inside her, against her.

She cried out when the first wave of orgasm rocked her senses, relieved when he clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. She didn't want to be quiet, she didn't want to be careful but it would only ruin it if _someone _came downstairs. It probably sounded like she was dying, God- it felt like she was dying. With each wave of pleasure she felt a little part of herself break, but it was quickly replaced with something new, something she didn't have the energy to understand at the moment. He didn't stop, felt like he might never stop thrusting into her. It could have been a matter of moments, minutes or hours that their bodies were connected and she knew in this instant that she would never be able to stop wanting more.

Damon felt the same, his hope of getting her out of his system the moment she came around him, for him. "I'm sorry." He cursed, shaking his head as he bent to kiss the side of her throat, the sharp edges of his fangs leaving stinging trails down to her breasts.

She moaned as his lips closed around her nipples, her hands fisting in his hair as the man and vampire pleased her. The warmth, soft sensation of his tongue matched with the sharpness of his fangs thrilled her. He didn't bite, he didn't pierce her skin but he kept her on edge as he continued to fuck her into the desk. She felt his lift her then, a moment later only to slam her up against the wall. She'd never imagined, well only in her darkest fantasies had she pictured Damon loving her like this. Because in some twisted way, that was exactly what he was doing. "For what?" she gasped, holding him tighter as he moved just a little faster, obviously tapping into his inhuman speed.

She was sure it would have been impossible to cum again after what he'd just done to her, but as he flicked his thumb against her clit, surprised her by slapping her ass and thrusting into her harder- she exploded under him once more. This time, to muffle her screams he kissed her and she realized that they hadn't kissed yet. His lips had been everywhere on her body, hers everywhere on his, but they hadn't kissed. His tongue met hers instantly, the hot breath of their excursion mixing like a potent cocktail in the air between them. The connection of lust, of passion intensified and she felt him shudder within her. She knew that he was close, felt her own release approaching like a speeding train. "For loving you."

His words were only a whisper, barely audible over the song but she heard them. The momentary flash of pain she saw in his eyes was quickly replaced with pleasure as they came together.

_Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down_

_Hold on here we go_

_Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out_

_Round and round we go_

_Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down_

_Up and down we go_

_Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round_

_Round and round we go_

She clung to him, surprised when he gentled for a moment. His hands went soft, his body, his eyes. She could see the love, the pure devotion and it shook her. He completely opened himself up to her and she wasn't sure what to do with it. His silent declaration was enough to break her heart, but she did her best to ignore it and simply enjoy the moment. After they'd found their breath- well her at least, he moved them to the couch and pulled her against his chest. She'd watched him sleep for a few minutes, unable to pull away just yet. She loved him, she did…but it wasn't right. It was right, but it just wasn't right for her. She didn't know why, and it wasn't fair to confuse him until she knew. When Damon woke up a few hours later, the light in the fire had dimmed even more and he was cold. Elena was gone, but the memory remained.

The vase he'd tossed to the ground when she landed on the desk lay shattered on the floor, a perfect metaphor for how his heart felt.

_a/n: I know, hardly a happy ending but I have a sick feeling that Elena will somehow ruin their first time. Of course, my fangirl heart will always pray for happiness, but with the way the show is going I find it hard to believe they will give us Delena fans a perfect scene. Either way, I do hope you liked this for what it was. Dark Damon is my guilty pleasure, and I have to admit that if I had to choose between him and Sweet, Whipped Damon, I would choose the first. Is that terrible of me? What would you choose?_

_p.s. the song is 'next go round' by nickelback_


End file.
